Notes (PA)
Limitless Human Growth Potential- Power and skill grows further with training. Absolute Immortal, banned from Death. Technically a God of Wisdom, Magic, War, Seas, Wind, Wealth, Storm, Seas, Seas, Love, Lust, Fertility, Gold, War, Death, Sorcery First three are from Odin. Second three from Njord. Third three from Ran and Aegir. Tooks powers from two Njords, Ran's, and Aegir's. Percy surpasses all other Sea, storm, Wind, and Magic deities; due to the powers he absorbed and his own inherent powers. A war deity surpassing Ares and Athena. Cured himself of Dyslexia. Can fluently speak Latin, Korean, Hindi, Russian, French, German, Chinese, Arabic, Japanese, Spanish, and Ancient Greek. Selectively suppressed his Allspeak. Still has ADHD, but has overcome it. Retains all of Percy's abilities, but increased exponentially. Power surpassing that of Triton; in relation to hydrokinesis, and Kymopoleia in relation to Atmokinesis. Can create earthquakes that greatly surpass Poseidon's. Can control blood, water based poisons, water in plants. Can control/create pure/distilled water. Can make the water/blood in beings explode outward, killing them. Commonly with a snap of his fingers. Can control the blood/water in beings and knock them back. Can densify the water pressure in his own body, hardening his muscles and skin to the point where he is immune to physical attacks for a short time. Can send pulses through water particles in air to knock people, including entire groups backward. Can put water into containers on armor use it to enable a crude form of flight. Blessing of Hermes- Enhanced speed, and athleticism. Blessing of Apollo- Greatly improved regeneration, among the best. Blessing of Aphrodite- Greatly improved looks, the ability to satisfy nearly any woman, high level Charmspeak, as powerful as Pipers, empathic sense and limited love manipulation. Mist Control- all possible applications. Mystiokinesis- Knowledge rivaling that of Alabaster C. Torrington, Lamia, Medea, and Circe. ^Pre Time-travel. Has knowledge equal to Hecate and Setne, with similar capabilities. Can warp reality, to a high degree. Charmspeak- cannot effect gods. Biokinesis- Electrokinesis- Atmokinesis- Hypnokinesis- Teleportation- Cryokinesis- Telekinesis- Amokinesis- On par with a deity of it. Ferrokinesis- On par with Hades; before expansion of his domain. Necromancy- On par with Hades; before expansion of his domain. RECALCULATE CAPABILITIES AFTER MAJOR POWER UPGRADES. Like in C3, C6, C7, C11 Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Perseus is superhumanly strong. His strength is much greater than the vast majority of Olympian males. Perseus used to be of class 55 strength, whereas the typical Olympian male is of class 30. Through intense training, combat power-ups, absorptions, and cunning he has grown it to class 400,000,000. When enhanced with energy his strength soars to lift about 4 billion tons. His strength is basically limitless as of C11. Can destroy planets with the force of his blows, and easily over-power Thor, with the Odin-force. Can even absorb solar radiation for additional strength. Superhuman Speed: Perseus is the fastest of all the Demi-gods. He is capable of running and moving at speeds of 440,000,000 miles per hour, due to the Blessing of Hermes concentrated into enhancing his physical abilities, intense training, and absorptions. Percy usually stays under Mach-10 when running on earth. Speed greatly surpassing that of Thor. Flight: Can fly up too Mach-10 inside earths atmosphere. Can fly to the sun in seconds and can easily move at faster than light speeds. Can now fly across a galaxy in moments. Superhuman Stamina: Perseus highly advanced musculature produces substantially less fatigue toxins, during physical activity, as a result, he can exert himself at peak capacity for over 9 years, before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. Self-Sustenance: Percy can survive anywhere, in any environment, without the need for nourishment. Percy no longer needs to eat, sleep, breath or feel any form of discomfort in traveling within any inhospitable habitats they may wander into. Limitless Superhuman Durability: Perseus body is superhumanly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, piercing and cutting from razor sharp iron, and falls from great heights, without sustaining injury. Among the Olympians his durability is unsurpassed by any other, and surpasses that of the Juggernaut at full power, by a great margin. --Evolved to Nigh Invulnerability: Before his "death", Percy possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Demi-gods and actual gods. After his resurrection, Death increased his ability to resist injury to a much greater degree and he is nigh invulnerable. He can withstand at point blank range planet destroying attacks without any harm. He can withstand blasts from the Silver Surfer unharmed. He can withstand a battering from an enraged, Power Gem-wielding Thor with not even a bloody nose. He possesses such an incredible resistance to injury that he can survive point blank blasts from Odin and Galactus. Percy can withstand six full screams from Black Bolt, three at point blank range without any significant damage. He can also survive being subjected to an artificial singularity. **Can withstand energy attacks from cosmic-level entities unphased. A full-force blow from Mjolnir would break it. Can survive blasts from Celestials, immune to extreme temperatures, radiation poisoning, can sit in the core of the sun, the crushing power of a black hole, can withstand blasts from Odin, Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Perseus' Skin, Muscle, and Bone, is 3 times as dense, as the same tissue in the body of a Human being, this contributes somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. Regenerative Healing Factor: Should he suffer injury, his highly efficient metabolism allows him to heal with superhuman speed and efficiency. He is even able to regenerate missing limbs and organs without requiring access to his magic to do so. The Blessing of Apollo and drawing on his own magical abilities enables this to greatly surpass that of all Olympians, and almost all regenerators. Can also direct absorbed energy to enhance the regeneration. Instant regeneration post C6. Immortality: Like all Olympians, he is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Death itself has banished Perseus from entering it's realm. Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, or most other Olympians. His agility is heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving or flying at superhuman velocities. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes also are heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving at superhuman velocities. Can react at several times the speed of sound. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Percy possesses extraordinarily acute senses. His sight, hearing, and smell are enhanced to the point that they qualify as extrasensory. Percy can see and hear as far as creation. He can look across time and space and is able to detect the approach of most beings within hundreds of miles. Percy can sense the life-force of gods throughout his universe and can willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. Otherwise, he would be mentally and physically overwhelmed by the extraordinary amount of input generated by his extremely acute senses. Certain magical spells can block his sensory powers and his sight is limited if his eyes are damaged. Percy developed a protective amulet to prevent this being a weakness. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities --Molecular Manipulation: Percy has the powers of molecular manipulation which he can use to revert himself from a liquid state. The extent of these powers are not yet known, but he is able to defeat the Molecule Man. Additionally his molecular manipulation ability could theoretically would give him potential regenerative healing abilities as well despite his extraordinary invulnerability and durability. Percy could utilize his ability to alter matter and energy to simulate almost any superpower with enough practice and control. It is also possible to recover from being disintegrated. Percy can alter the arrangement of molecules according to his desire. He can animate inanimate materials by causing constant mass movement of molecules: for example, he can make a brick building walk. He can rearrange molecules so radically, he can use his power to reconfigure all forms of matter and them into different substances and forms (such as, for example, turning air into glass), and can change matter into energy and back again. He can create force fields and energy blasts, and also open up wormholes through hyperspace and traverse them, thus travelling faster than light. --He can enclose the entire island of Manhattan in a virtually indestructible barrier, lift a 150 billion ton mountain under his own power alone, convert a two-square mile parcel of land into an ornate palace and create affordable housing. Once he effects a change in the arrangement of molecules in a quantity of matter, it remains in its new configuration until he consciously changes it back. Even if killed, the transformed substances remain. Percy can even affect the molecules of matter with mystical properties (such as Thor's hammer), matter fashioned by vast cosmic power (the Silver Surfer's surfboard), and matter composed of the most impervious materials devised by man (Captain America's steel alloy-vibranium shield). The process of molecular manipulation does not cause him any more exertion than performing simple arithmetic. He is able to effortlessly recreate an entire galaxy, possesses sufficient might to fight, and overpower, the Beyonder in a more than 3-dimensional battle, and still be far less than his full potential. Finally, he is almost omniscient, capable of probing the universe and the Abstract Entities to spy on them, and to estimate the size of the Multiverse while talking to his friends. Percy is so powerful that he could destroy Galactus with a mere thought. Photokinesis: Percy has the superhuman ability to generate, control, and emit light. ---Light Projection: Having absolute control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Percy can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second (the sun produces at most 10,000 lumens of brightness at noontime), which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. Energy Blasts: Percy can generate light, heat, kinetic force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. It is capable of burning Hulk's skin and levelling whole city blocks. He has also shown the ability to emit omnidirectional blasts that were able to eliminate a large group of soldiers. Can destroy planets with this. Darkness Manipulation: Percy has massive control over darkness. Night Augmentation: Percy gains a power upgrade during the night, like when in the water. Magical power: Greatly surpassing that of Loki x4, Amora x3, Hecate, Hades, Odin x2, Bor, Tarene, Thor-force Thor, and even Zeus. **Can enhance his strength ten fold for twenty-four hours, or all physical attributes ten fold for twelve hours. Energy Manipulation: Can fire powerful force bolts powerful enough to destroy entire planets, destroy entire galaxies, erect immensely powerful force-fields, fly, change his size, temporarily increase his physical attributes, shape-shift, can sense the presence of other gods, demons, and the use of magic, transport himself by teleportation (even to other dimensions), astral projection, heal the injuries of others, mystically conceal himself from mortals (but not gods), and Enchantment of People and Objects. Telekinesis and Telepathy as well as several other magic skills. ----Teleportation: Percy can teleport himself and others to any location he desires, even to alternate dimensions, he is even capable of teleporting Asgard over New York City just to show how powerful he was (and that he was capable of dimensional transportation). --Time Manipulation: Percy has proven capable of being able to stop time itself, reverse time, travel through time, and even create time bubbles of which prevent outside interference. -Matter Manipulation: Percy's feats include transmuting the elements themselves, creating new worlds out of nothing, rekindling dead stars (such as turning a dying red sun into a vibrant blue star), effortlessly create or destroy entire galaxies, and even repairing damage that had occurred to large portions of the universe. Misc Abilities -Can grant immortality, resurrect the dead; even deities, over-power the enchantments of Odin, create force-fields that can very easily withstand multiple nuclear blasts, fight Thanos and Galactus, take a soul from Mephisto, can create permanent enchantments that beyond his death, or until over-powered by another being or enchantment, cure cancer, fire an energy based beam attack capable of injuring an Odin-Force empower Thor, levitate, can create interdimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even entire armies, soul manipulation, life-force absorption, Percy can use his own variation of Thor's God Blast, Anti-Force, and Thermo-blast; even at three times greater the power. Rune Magic: Percy acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a vast supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers as a result of absorptions. Percy was able to cast spells generating a variety of powerful effects while in earths dimension including teleportation within a dimension, to any realm he wanted, and to the Fates at the World Tree. He could destroy the rebuilt Asgard and slay numerous God-heads in seconds, raise circular energy shields bordered by runes to block formidable blows of Mangog, remove people's head without quenching their life, and see even without physical eyes (However, Percy has eyes). Percy's command and mastery of Rune Magic and Mysticism was far greater than any Asgardian, or anyone in the Nine Realms including Odin. Even then, Percy has already demonstrated the potential to surpass all others in the future. After gaining the power of the Runes in combination with the Percy Force, Percy's powers reached even greater heights, and surpassed Odin and Rune King Thor in power. With gaining the power of the Runes he gained understanding and enlightenment. He became able to see the future of all things, see beyond quantum structure; beyond cosmic architecture, into the nothingness and the end of all things. Divine Power Negation: It's main appliance is the resistance of any and all heavenly or cosmological might no matter how absolute its force may be. Any diety Percy targets with this ability will find themselves powerless, even the almighty power of The Odinforce itself is weak to this. Divine Slaying: This ability gives Percy the power to kill gods and immortal beings, negating their everlasting life and invulnerability to harm delivering the killing blow utilizing the powers of those wearing said amulet have slain. **Divine Siphoning: When Percy kills one of divine blood, this ability will siphon their power into him and redistribute their nigh-omnipotent power upon its wearer. Strengthening them further with every new god faced and defeated in battle accumulating all of the stored powers of murdered deities within Percy, augmenting him in the process. This ability works with Percy's mutation and passively absorbs slain deities abilities. ------------------- *Percy has vast psionic powers. He has telepathy, which enables him to read minds, communicate mentally with others, control of other people’s minds, altering personalities, and erasing specific memories of others. He also has telekinesis, enabling him to move, lift, and manipulate most forms of physical matter using only his thoughts; he can levitate himself and others upwards into the air into flight, create shields and barriers of pure psychic force, and fire blasts of concussive psychokinetic energy, with sufficient strength to crack steel. He can combine his telepathic and telekinetic powers into bolts of sheer psionic energy as concussive blasts that can stun an opponent (or even render them brain dead), and induce mental illusions in other people. Telepathy has a range of a thousand miles, and Telekinesis can lift millions of tons. Percy's Telepathy can read minds across dimensions. **Can defeat telepaths of a level similar Professor Xavier of the X-men in psionic combat and pull his physical body through the Astral plane to his location. **Possesses the ability to manipulate nature, and has demonstrated the ability to create and control plant life, manipulate the earth, and manipulate the weather, however, his most used ability was control over the winds, summoning powerful storms. Can summon forces of nature at his command. He is able to cause giant earthquakes, manipulate winds, fly, go intangible. His storm manipulating powers are much greater than Thor's. Can create solar flares, stellar winds, time storms, any weather feat. Electrokinesis: His ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark, and his ability to manipulate lightning was shown to greatly exceed that of Thor. **Powers of Tempest, his own, and then a boost from the Waterfall of Watoomb. Powers eight times stronger than that of Thor. Worthy of Wielding Mjolnir. Absorption: Percy can Absorb all forms of energy, knowledge, skill, experience, and power. He absorbs copies of said mental things, but can drain gods of power. He can apply this energy to permanently upgrade physical, mental, magical, or power-based abilities. He could even drain Odin of the Odinforce or Mephisto of all of his power. He passively absorbed such massive amounts of magic that his raw magical power slightly surpassed that of Loki. He can transfer his absorbed powers back to their source or to another through intent. *High level immunity to chronokinetic powers, due residual energy from Kronos and exposure. *Enhanced Earthquake powers, excess energy from Gaea. Second only to Poseidons EQ powers. --Terrakinetic powers/Earth Manipulation. Evolved to surpass those of Poseidon and Hades in C6. *Imprint of Luke Castellans skills, allowing Percy to quickly develop equal ones. *Numerous amounts of small power absorptions that helped him become immensely powerful. *All of Prometheus immortal/godly power/intellect. *Immunity to fire/extreme heat, numerous cyclopes. *Extraordinary aptitude/ability with inventing, mechanics, etc; numerous cyclopes. *Shadow Travel, due to numerous Hellhounds. *http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Setne#Abilities http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Medea#Abilities http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Circe#Abilities Percy can create various devices and weapons, such as magical cannons. He can even create imprisonment fields, that could bind all the Avengers, even such powerful ones as Thor, Hercules and Wonder Man. He can also develop a machine that can drain the Juggernaut's powers. He possesses the ability to design and create machines rapidly, such as energy cannons, energy restraints, and even a flying fortress. *Technopathy, bolstered by absorbing Cryptomnesia's in addition to Stonecutters. Uprising Storm invisibility and undetectability- This applies to the likes of Spider-Man and mortal Pre-cogs. Expert Tactician/Master Strategist: Always ten steps ahead of his known enemies. Master Martial Artist: the combined skills of Daedalus, Brock Rumlow, Georges Batroc, Marcus Scarlotti, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Captain America, Hawkeye, James Rhodes, and the Winter Soldier. He employs a mixed martial art of Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Savate, firearm improvisation, modern army combatives, having copied mastery of arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. His combative style derives elements from American Boxing, Taekwondo. Due to his extensive training and absorptions, Percy was an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered 15 forms of martial arts, including Israeli Special Forces Training. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth, he is able to keep up with both the Black Panther and the Iron Fist, both expert martial artists. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his abilities. Master Swordsman: Percy was proficient in Japanese sword fighting, having mimicked an evil alternate version of James Howlett, and extensive combat training at Camp Half-Blood and mimicking countless other master combatants and becoming nigh-undefeatable. Master Acrobat: Percy is an excellent acrobat, capable of easily performing multiple complex acrobatic maneuvers. Surpasses almost all others in this regard, but seldom uses it. Expert Marksman: Master Spy: He has skills greatly surpassing that of almost all others due to immense amounts of mimicked skills and experience, his lies are undetectable to best at reading people and could decieve quite a few telepaths. Advanced Covert Ops Expert: Due to his mimicking of an alternate universe Wolverine, he is an a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Expert Hacker: Percy is a highly skilled hacker, and can hack basically anything. Master Scientist: Quite simply due to his ability to copy knowledge, he can recreate the Hulk, Extremis, the Iron Man armors, any Stark tech and invent/recreate almost anything. His copying of Daedalus' capabilities only reinforce that immensely. He can create a Hulk-buster that could actually kill the Hulk, create suits of armour vastly superior to anything Tony Stark can, the Patriot serum, Erskine formula, a Regeneration Cradle and create new energy sources to help humanity. Can replicate Starks new element, and even mass produce it to drain energy from it. Can create mutants surpassing any of the Four Horsemen. A genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation. He can create artificial living beings, mutate humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instilled genetic mind-control, create adult clones of human beings, and manipulate the genetic structures of those clones during their development. His knowledge in particle physics would revolutionize the field and place him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. He can design magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, space stations, an underground complex said to be a masterpiece of automated technology that would do Tony Stark or Reed Richards proud, complex robots and computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Intellect enhancement from absorbing power from Mind Stone. Notes/ absorptions to give away.+ added to whatever capabilities receiver had. 1000 tons str base, plus based on current physical condition. stamina enough to last for one month of exertion. 3x denser tissue. combined durability of multiple enemy deities, surpassing most gods. nigh invulnerable Regen Healing Factor, combined from multiple (15) deities/demi-gods. Plus that of Odin. Genetic Augmentation of NR: Superhuman Durability: Natasha's muscles and tissues are far more durable than those of an ordinary woman allowing her to resist gunshots, physical damage, shocks and energy blasts. Superhuman Strength: Through genetic augmentation at Percy's hands, Natasha gained superhuman strength that was sufficient to lift about 15 tons. Superhuman Speed: Natasha is able to run and move at speeds that are superior to those of the finest human athlete. 90 MPH Superhuman Stamina: Natasha's enhanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Could physically exert herself at peak capacity for twelve hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood began to impair her. Superhuman Agility: Natasha's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Natasha's reflexes were also similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite of her physical resilience, it is possible for Natasha to sustain injury. If injured, her greatly augmented metabolism enables them to rapidly heal damaged tissue to a far greater extent than a human is capable of. However, she is unable to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs without the outside aid of powerful magical forces. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trojan_War https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diomedes great source of info ---------------------- God-slayer abilities: Gains abilities of slain monsters, mortals, and other immortals; as desired. Includes invulnerability, blessings, and other enhancements. He also acquires a deities full power, domains, and knowledge, skill, and experience pertaining to their usage and other things subconsciously deemed useful to the absorber. Chaos can choose to tag an action as an indirect kill, to endow his champion with greater power. Also grants ability to slay/erase ghosts. Can negate invulnerability. Chaos can allow the holder to acquire other knowledge, skill, and experience. The ability also acquires symbols of power, chariots. Slain monsters and ghosts are erased from existence; unless desired otherwise. Can pass some absorbed abilities onto others and even negate absorbed abilities, as desired. Unwanted/incompatible abilities are converted into divine power and enhance the weakest abilities. The holders fate, and love life is in the hands of Chaos. Protected from Nemesis. Does not have ADHD or Dyslexia, they were replaced with positive abilities to compensate. Ancient Greek and Latin are secondary languages; but with an extraordinary aptitude for them. Neutralises and Absorbs harmful energy directed at him. Can build up greater resistance to powers through exposure. Immune to possession and Charmspeak. Book 1 Gains: http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Fury#Powers http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Alecto#Abilities http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Minotaur#Abilities http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Medusa#Abilities Acquires Charmspeak & selective petrification. http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Chimera#Abilities Immense strength. http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Ares#Abilities http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Cupid#Abilities --got his archery skills and french speaking http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Pit_Scorpion#Abilities Book 2 Gains: Chaos is great-great-grandfather to Percy. Have Chaos teleport Krios underneath the sky to hold it and have Percy kill atlas and take his powers. Have him kill a wide variety of deities, especially water related ones. http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Eris http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Enyo http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Phobos http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Deimos http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Ares%27_Cabin#Known_Occupants I began to notice him glow green, before completely turning into green fire, which flew at me. I tried blocking with my sword, but it went around, and then all I knew was pain. I felt the fire consume my entire body. I could only describe it as being completely on fire, inside and out. I felt as if liquid fire began flowing through my veins, evaporating my blood. I remained somewhat aware, only aware of the pain and my own anguished screams, yet I did not beg for mercy. I refused to give him that satisfaction. I felt foreign knowledge, skill, and experience flow into me; as well as unimaginable power. I stopped feeling anything and suddenly blacked out. 2013- Percy creates twenty trials to challenge himself. 1. Slay Echidna and any monster who aids her in battle. 2. Capture the Nemean Lion and bring back without any weapons. 3. Cut off one of Ladon's heads and retrieve a golden apple. 4. Capture Charybdis. 5. Capture Scylla. 6. Slay one thousand Hyperborean giants. 7. Create an artificial island, complete with a palace to live in. 8. Capture Aigaios. 9. Obtain the girdle of the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta, and return it to her. Without killing its current possessors. 10. Slay one thousand Gryphons and collect any golden objects; Imperial Gold objects to be returned to New Rome. 11. Kill the Sirens and scatter their essence. 12. Carefully create a cannal through Georgia and Azerbaijan, linking the Black and Caspian Seas, and creating a slightly profitable trade route.